world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
World Race Series
World race.png|Old Logo (2014) fvSvasvas.PNG|Newer Logo (2015) The World Race series was originally a Youtube stop motion video series by Halofan. There are five videos in the original 2014 series. Many teams go through the process of elimination to attempt to win the entire world race over a series of three legs, along with the tryouts. In the series these teams each have Four Racers each. The teams seen on screen are listed further down the page. In the final race of the original series, there is only 2 remaining teams, the Ironhides and the Aqua Turbo. All of these teams were battling for the best racing team in the world. To see which team wins, watch the videos. The official racer list WRS Video is the World Race Series Team Gallery. This showcases all Teams and racers finalized. This was also a bit of a series fifth month anniversary. To officially end the entire series for good there was a spinoff revealed with the release of The National American Truck Derby. Yet this event was soon considered not ‘canon’ and is only a spinoff series much like the Wisconsin Specials (Despite this, unlike the Truck Derby, the Wisconsin Specials actually happened in the story). A year after the 2015 series, the Teaser Trailer for World Race Series 2016 was officially released. See it at the Wiki homepage. The world race series 2016 and 2017 have now been finished. Click Timeline to see the full chronological events of the series layed out! ]] 'Known 2014 Teams and racers seen on screen' Full Article:Teams Aqua Turbo: *Taylor Kornhoff *Risa Kolacke * Mathew Kornhoff *Minda Dumas *Tonya and Sonya Dumas (Same Car). Florida Tangerines: *Chloe Kolacke *Janet Kornhoff and William Kornhoff (Same car) *Bobby Kornhoff, Kirk Kornhoff, Kallista Kornhoff(same car) *Gary Kornhoff Violet Comets: *Jenna Hinnant *Carol "Great Grandma" Burnes *Jimmel Dumas *Ally Klacke ,Abby Klacke, and Amy Klacke (Same car). Jungle Vines: *Claire Kornhoff *Jessica Messere *Rodney Liles *Ethan Messere Sand Surfers: *Simeon Plummer *Clarence Burnes *Felix Sharkey *Micheal De Santa. Ghosts: *Barack Obama *Dan Sleckovachi *Chelsie Sleckovachi *John Ravelen. Reapers: *Gavin Vyn *Roger Sloe *George Lucas *Forrest Gump. Hornets: *Homani Kinkaid *Mark Jackson *Lionel Escro *Han Igwi. Ironhides: *Stephanie Dumas *Alexo Dynamixo *Finn Serpa *Julio Sanchez. Gold Diggers:none Known Teal Seals:none known The Infernos: *Emma Kolacke *Joe Klacke *Edward Dumas *Alex Kinkaid, Noah Kinkaid, and Julia Kinkaid(Same Car). 2014 Races and Teams seen in them (With Placing) World Race 2.0: *1st.Aqua Turbo *2nd.Jungle Vines *3rd.Violet Comets *4th.Florida Tangerines *5th.Infernos World Race Championship: *1st.Aqua Turbo *2nd.The Reapers *3rd.The Ghosts *4th.The Hornets *5th.The Sand Surfers World Race Finale: *1st.Aqua Turbo *2nd.The Ironhides World Race Extreme: Teams retired and disbanded (Later the team system returns, Twice) Tryouts teams and Racers (These are racers known to have failed the Tryouts races) Aqua Turbo: Juno Anderbon The Infernos:Walt Syndra and Steve Pooncher The Ironhides:Bola Repa Teal Seals:Bob the Builder Gold Diggers:Katie Bornson The Reapers:Tyler Jovanni Violet Comets:Wolfgang Jelan World Race Extreme Main Article:World Race Extreme To finish off the Series and the Summer of 2014, The final race was after all the teams had gone and many racers retired, though some from the previous racers return, most are new. For this event there was an emphasis on the concept of ‘free for all’. This race also originally held the title of the largest Stop motion race in history with 80 cars battling for best the race car driver in the world, instead of ‘best racing team’. Racers in World Race Extreme Link to main article: World Race Serie Extreme Racers Enemies and obstacles For the WRS 2.0 Obstacles/Enemies, most were driven by Characters never heard of anywhere else in the Series (besides Jhalin Simpson & Patrick Bennett, a Later member of The Shades). The Giant Mechanical Monster (Oreo the Dog) "The Dinosaur" "The Thing" "The Semi Truck" (Patrick Bennett, Abigail, & Wyatt Bennett) "The Cage" Ramp truck The Bus (Jhalin Simpson & Aamir Surani) Vacuum Cleaner Fedex Plane (Jenna Hinnant) The Tank (world race 2.0) "The Slab" (Extreme) The Lionel Truck (Also, Try to find the easter egg car in the first race.) World Race Series, 2015 See main articles: *World Race 2015 *World Race 2015: Part 2 World Race Series 2016 Main article: World Race Series 2016 The world race series 2016 is the 3rd WRS and is the longest and debatably best series as of 2018. It is a series of elimination where top drivers continue onto the next race legs. It includes 7 videos (not counting the Trailer). Thanks for watching and viewing this. World Race Series 2017 Main article: World Race Series 2017 WRS 2017 is the 4th WRS series, featuring 7 races as opposed to the previous 6 and spanning 8 videos, (7 without counting the trailer). It features a similar, though perfected elimination system much like the 2014 and 2016 series. World Race Series 2018 Main article: World Race Series 2018 WRS 2018 is the 5th World Race Series. It is under development at this time. The Videos (2014-2015) NOTE:The Videos became a bit choppy once put on Youtube. Category:Series